


Returning.

by WinterTheWriter



Series: Building Happily Ever After [13]
Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Descriptions of imagined gore, Horror, M/M, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: He is returning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What's this?? A surprise middle-of-the-week update? Whatever could it mean~?

Returning and returning and /ascending/, oh yes, oh after all this time, all this stupid /boring/ time, I am returning, growing stronger and stronger every day, every second, every time you let down your guard I am getting BETTER, drawing my energy from the depths of your soul, ready to come out, to come /back/, oh you’ll never suspect this, you’ll never even see. me. coming. But I will!!! I will and oh, I will take back what’s rightfully mine, you sniveling disgrace, you pathetic little worm of a man, you were never fit to share a body with me and while you may’ve come first I will /squash you/ under the heel of your very own boot and you won’t be able to do a thing about it, and when I do, HAHAHAHA, when I do, I’ll get that team of yours, use YOUR hands and YOUR teeth to eat them up. I can’t wait for YOUR tongue to taste all that salty flesh and rich meat and chewy muscle and the sinew that’ll tangle around your teeth and the hot, syrupy-sweetness of their blood that’ll drip down your throat and pool in your belly and I’ll make you leave their eyes, leave them open and wide and watching you, even after they’re dead, oh yes I’ll make you eat the team you love when you know they can see you, starting with that precious Captain of yours. You filthy mess, you slutty whore, spreading your legs for him like you’re nothing more than a hole, degrading OUR body by letting an APE TOUCH US, oooooh yes, you will pay for that, and HE will pay for that, and not you or him or your precious Theta or anyone else can stop me because I. Am. Returning. I never needed the drums. I’ll use the helpless beating of our hearts instead.

 

Ready or not, here I come.


End file.
